


偶发空缺（26）-漫长的舞室play-end

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	偶发空缺（26）-漫长的舞室play-end

镜子是一个日常生活中所见的很可怕的东西。  
不只是镜子，一切可以看到反射出来映像的物体，后视镜、黑掉的电脑屏幕、贴了光滑坚实手机膜的手机、摄影机，甚至桌对面的人望向自己的瞳孔，都很可怕。

 

大野智在战栗中不自觉地把头扭向了一边，他在松本润一次特别用力的撞击下突然挣开了眼。  
这间舞室很特殊，它把窗户敲掉，改成了一整面镜子墙，几乎三面都是镜子的房间实在是不适合做这些事。  
他在侧面的镜子里看到了眼圈泛红、身上的衣服被松本当前胡乱的抚摸下搞得凌乱不堪、随着一次次拍打声而晃动的自己。  
太羞耻了。  
“……你在看什么？”  
松本注意到了有点走神的大野，他的视线随着大野的移了过去，发现大野在看什么的时候，他笑了一声。  
“……镜……啊！”  
大野觉得自己被折成了一个锐角。  
松本伸手把已经瘫在桌上的大野捞了起来，他亲了大野一口：“……要试试我现在还能不能把你抱起来吗？”  
“别……啊……停……”   
体内的那根炙热的触感更加的明显，大野被松本暂时抱了起来，他觉得自己在下滑、下滑，就在他快搂不住松本的时候，他感觉自己被放了下来。  
大野瞬间有种非常不妙的预感。

“……你……你真的……太讨厌了……”  
大野趴在镜子上，半强迫地看着自己已经糟糕得不行的脸。  
“……你应该迟早知道……会有这么一天的……”  
松本粗喘着说。  
大野闷哼了一声，他越来越没办法思考羞耻不羞耻的问题了，只能尽力支撑着自己不要彻底被撞在镜子上。  
松本感觉到插入的内壁不停地开始痉挛一样地收缩，他也快要到了。

 

持续了将近十分钟的高潮过后，大野被松本抱回了桌子上，他懒懒地看着松本把自己的、他的安全套揪下来，又伸手把大野的内裤和裤子给他穿好。  
“真冷淡啊松润。”  
大野勾起嘴角说着，手撑在身后。  
松本挑眉看了他一眼，低头把裤子穿好，伸手拉着大野的领子，和他接了一个温柔又绵长的吻。

“润くん，”得到想要的安慰的大野又小声说着，“你晚上要回‘那里’吗？”  
松本愣了一下，他有点好笑地看着大野：“怎么了？突然这么黏？”  
大野撇撇嘴：“都怪你，觉得还欠点。”  
他指了指两个人各自依旧还有点鼓胀的下面，微笑着不说话。  
“……所以当初为什么要把肉食男这种设定丢给我，明明你才是吧？”松本开玩笑，他拿起了包，甩了甩手里的车钥匙。  
大野从桌上跳了下来，穿好外套背起包，笑得很可爱。

“难道你不是吗？”


End file.
